


Drunk or Dream - or Real.

by FPwoper



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Morning After, They do talk though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Prompt fill: 182: “I’ve wanted this for so long.” + DestielFor @suckerfordeansfreckles





	Drunk or Dream - or Real.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/gifts).



> Prompt fill: 182: “I’ve wanted this for so long.” + Destiel  
> For @suckerfordeansfreckles

Dean doesn’t know how it happens, but he knows that it happens when they are drunk. Too drunk, in fact, to make sense, and Dean _knows_ that he will regret it in the morning. What “it” is, he isn’t quite sure about. It might be the sex, it might be the drunk bit, but now he’s simply happy that this is finally happening.

When Castiel’s cock finally breaches Dean’s hole, Dean moans, and after that he’s lost. He’s not sure what he says or mutters. He simply can’t be held liable for what passes from his mouth, simply enjoying finally feeling Cas in the way he’s wanted for a long time.

As soon as Cas wraps a hand around Dean’s cock, Dean’s lost and he’s sure that Castiel follows soon, but he’s not sure because sleep overtakes him easily.

***

When Dean wakes again, he feels like everything that happened last night could have been a dream, but he’s naked in his bed, and there’s someone snoring away on his chest. When Dean looks down, he sees Castiel’s fluffy hair, and he exhales loudly. He’s not quite sure whether he’s happy or not, but he’s… feeling something about last night not having been a dream. He’s pretty sure that the outcome will depend on how Cas feels.

Dean is pretty sure that it’s too early to be awake but that his anxiety over the issue will keep him up, so he’s surprised when he wakes again, this time to the smell of coffee and bacon. He sits up, feeling disoriented for a little while before remembering what happened. It’s only a matter of seconds before he’s pulled on his bathrobe and moved into the kitchen apology ready on his lips. Instead, he’s greeted by a humming Cas, who is stirring eggs around in a pan. He doesn’t dare disturb Cas just yet, and so he simply looks on.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel says, without turning around. “Did you sleep well?”

“I uh… yes,” Dean manages. He’s slightly stumped as to why Cas would be so… normal. He didn’t expect that.

“Good,” Cas says. “Breakfast is almost ready, so sit down, will you?”

Dean obediently takes a seat and waits for Cas to finish up. It doesn’t take long, and then Cas slides a full plate in front of Dean, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Dean startles and goes to move back, but Castiel holds him in place.

“Is that not okay?” he asks, and Dean bites his lip. He wants to say that it _is_ okay, that he really does want Cas in his bed and in his life for the rest of his life, but somehow he doesn’t feel like he can.

Instead, he surges up and kisses Castiel passionately. Cas doesn’t respond at first, and Dean is wondering whether he should have used his words, whether Cas thinks that he can’t express it and thus can’t validate what he feels, but then Castiel starts kissing him back and it’s all he’s ever wanted. Which is also what Castiel voices.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Castiel manages between kisses, and Dean just grins.

“Me too, Cas, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
